1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food preparation and, more particularly, to a flavor infusion device for roasting poultry or fowl such as chicken, turkey, duck and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known to cook poultry such as chicken on a grill, where the open cavity of the chicken is placed over an opened beer can, this popular cooking method being known as “beer can chicken”. During cooking, the beer evaporates into the cavity of the bird, lending additional flavoring and moisture to the cooked fowl. A device currently being sold for cooking chickens and turkeys is known as “The Turkey Cannon”. The device comprises a hollow cylindrical tube which is mounted on its face to a rectangular metal frame support which is placed within a roasting pan where the metal support frame rests on the bottom wall of the pan. The hollow tube extends upwardly from the metal support frame at an angle of about 45° relative to horizontal. A flavoring liquid such as beer, wine, soda or the like is placed in the hollow cylinder and the open cavity of the bird is placed over the cylinder with the breast up. Cooking then progresses in a manner similar to the beer can method. Due to the approximate 45° angular mounting of the cylindrical tube relative to the horizontal support frame (and bottom of the roasting pan), there is a substantial height required in the oven or grill if a large turkey is mounted on the tube. Clean-up is also a problem because the support frame rests on the inside bottom wall of the roasting pan, submerged in the cooking juices.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a flavor infusion device for roasting poultry or fowl that is compact, low profile, and does not rest in the bottom of the roasting pan, making clean-up easy. The flavor infusion device of the present invention includes unique pan attachment means allowing for attachment of more than one device on a single roasting pan in the event more than one bird is to be cooked. The roaster device may be supplied in several lengths, for example, three lengths or sizes so as to accommodate poultry of various sizes. A largest size will accommodate a turkey, an intermediate size would handle a chicken, and a smaller size would be suitable for roasting a game bird, for example.